


There Is No Law That Gods Must Be Fair.

by Clementizzle



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, Frottage, Gladiators, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Masturbation, Slavery, Sousuke is a gladiator, Violence, and Ai is his house's porter/his personal body slave, but not like super graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementizzle/pseuds/Clementizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yamazaki!” Master called as he stepped out into the yard from the main villa, stopping Sousuke in the archway leading to the mess hall.</p><p>“Yes, master?” He called back, his master gestured for him over. Beside him is the boy from earlier.</p><p>“This is Nitori Aiichirou.” Master said, gesturing to the boy “He is our new porter, but he will be tending to you after your fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Law That Gods Must Be Fair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> For those of you who follow me on tumblr, you may remember when, 4 months ago, I was like "Dang, I'm gonna write a Soutori gladiator Au... and then it took me 4 damn months to churn out a single part because I hate everything I write eventually, and that caused me to lose all hope until a few nights ago I decided how I was gonna do this
> 
> Hopefully I should get out part 2 within a few weeks here, that is my goal, and I can only hope the motivation stays with me! Now, with all that out of the way, here's part 1

The moment Yamazaki Sousuke saw Nitori Aiichirou, he was breathless. Literally. In that split second, his attention left his opponent, his eyes betrayed him. Instead of watching his sparring partner, they chose to focus on pale skin, a slight frame and silver hair. It’s only for a moment, but a moment is all it takes for Rin to sweep his leg out from underneath him, causing him to land hard on the ground of the practice yard, his lungs emptying on contact. 

“You’d think the new arena champion would know better than to take his eyes from his opponent.” Rin said with a grin, bearing his sharpened teeth, pulling his sword back and offering a hand to his sparring partner. Helping Sousuke from the ground, Rin followed his gaze, casting a look over his shoulder to see what had his friend so entranced, and immediately understood.

Their master stood at the edge of the yard speaking to a young looking man, clad in a tan waistcloth. If it weren’t for the collar around the boy’s neck and his attire, his pale, unblemished skin and general appearance might be mistaken for that of a guest of the house.

“Too small to be a gladiator. And far too pretty” Rin noted. “A new body slave, probably.” He added after a moment.

But Sousuke wasn’t paying him any attention, too busy drinking in the sight before him. The only word he hears from Rin is ‘pretty’ and he is inclined to agree. The young man’s eyes flick over to him, catching his gaze. They’re blue as the sky, and incredibly expressive, questioning the intent behind the much larger man’s staring. But Sousuke quickly looked away, hoping the redness in his cheeks will be attributed to the heat and sparring.

He doesn’t notice the small smile that works its way onto the boy’s face as he goes back to his training.

~~

“Yamazaki!” Master called as he stepped out into the yard from the main villa, stopping Sousuke in the archway leading to the mess hall.

“Yes, master?” He called back, his master gestured for him over. Beside him is the boy from earlier.

“This is Nitori Aiichirou.” Master said, gesturing to the boy “He is our new porter, but he will be tending to you after your fights. He’s had some medical training from his former master.” 

Sousuke nods in response.

“Show him around the grounds, and introduce him to the others please.” Master said, earning another nod from Sousuke before turning and heading into the main house, leaving the two alone in silence. Nitori was the first to speak.

“It’s nice to meet you, Yamazaki-San” Nitori said with a bow. “I look forward to serving under you.” Sousuke looked away, trying in vain to keep the mental imagery of Ai under him from his mind, no longer able to blame the red that stained his cheeks on sparring.

“You too, Nitori.” He said, his voice a low rumble. The younger boy’s face seemed to light up.

“Please, call me Ai.” 

“Alright, Ai.” Sousuke said. “Then just call me Sousuke.”

He lead Ai through the compound, showing him where the mess hall was, and where he would sleep, all the while Ai chattered away to him. Sousuke wasn’t used to someone who was not Rin talking to him like this. Most of the other slaves tended to shy away from him, falling silent whenever he was near, especially house slaves and body slaves.

They sat together with Rin at dinner, and Rin and Ai seemed to get along well. Sousuke looked around the hall, and he couldn’t help but notice a few of the other men looking at Ai with predatory looks in their eyes. He knew most of them wouldn’t dare act on their impulses, but he noted who they were regardless. He would keep Ai safe from them no matter who they were.

 

~~

It didn’t take Ai long to get accustomed to working with Sousuke. Working with the man himself was surprisingly easy, and within a few days the two had already begun to understand each other implicitly.. On a first glance, one might look at Sousuke and see his blank, yet calculating stare and the quiet way he kept himself as the arrogance of a man hailed as Champion. But this was not the case, for the man himself was actually very grounded, and kind, despite the life he was made to live.

Within a few weeks, Ai had found his footing with the rest of the men, and his position as porter. Most of the men accepted him into their circle without hesitation, happy to have another brother on board, and those who were hesitant soon learned better once they needed patching up.

While Ai enjoyed his time with Sousuke, most of the time he felt rather...useless. Sousuke was the champion in the ring for good reason, it seemed no one could touch him. Fighting with a buckler and sword, he decimated most opponents without even breaking a sweat. Those who dared attempt to strike him had their weapons meet the cold iron of his buckler, before finding themselves on the sharp end of a steel blade.

Ai was not usually one for violence, but gods was it a sight to behold. The way Sousuke fought in the ring was beautiful, or at least Ai thought so. Despite his size, the man fought gracefully, not simply relying on the brute force his admittedly large stature supplied, and Ai was mesmerized by it all.

Today, there was a tournament held in honor of some noble or dignitary that had come to visit Iwatobi, and Sousuke was fighting in the grand finale, the most honored spot.

Sousuke’s current opponent was a slightly shorter man with twin swords. Built smaller than Sousuke, his attacks didn’t hit hard, but what he lacked in strength he made up for in speed. Unfortunately for him, he’d made the mistake of going for an all out offense too early on in an attempt to wear Sousuke down, only to tire himself out in the process.

The whole fight it was Sousuke that had been wearing him down, striking multiple glancing blows when he had the opportunity, whittling down the other’s strength and stamina with every cut. Still, the man fought with all he had, but Ai knew from the look on his face that it wasn’t enough to beat sousuke, and the man knew it.

Ai couldn’t see his face, but he didn’t need to in order to know his expression. Sousuke always fought with a deadly level of focus, reading his opponent’s movements the moment they were made. He showed no emotion in the arena, no manner of taunting or pressure seemed to shake him.

His opponent was winding down now, unable to keep up the flurry of strikes he’d been throwing Sousuke’s way. Still, he tried to strike at Sousuke once more in a last ditch effort, only to have his blade knocked from his hand flying a few feet and sticking into the ground as it landed. He was knocked back hard to the ground by Sousuke’s shield before he could react, the fight reaching its end.

Sousuke walked over as the man struggled to get up.

“I am sorry, you fought well. It is not personal.” Sousuke muttered as he drew back his blade to end the fight. The man on the ground used what little remaining strength he had to lash out with a final cut, his sword barely grazing Sousuke’s chest before he could get out of the way. Sousuke looked down at the minor cut, a small trickle of blood escaping the wound.

“Not every day someone manages to draw my blood.” Sousuke said. “You should be proud.”

“Fuck you.” The other gladiator spat at him, drawing one final breath before Sousuke’s blade struck deep into his chest. The crowd exploded, as they always did when the champion fought. Sousuke made his way out of the arena, to where Ai was waiting for him.

Soft hands, smooth beads of a bracelet Ai always wore, and a wet cloth met him as he entered the room as Ai immediately began cleaning the wound.

“It is not really that big of a deal, Ai, only a small cut.” Sousuke said with a smirk.

“Infection can set in the smallest of wounds, and can take down even the mightiest of champions, Sousuke.” Ai shot back, looking him dead in the eyes. The boy was definitely bold,, and he’d grown even more so with familiarity. There were gladiators who refused to look at him like this, who feared it as some sort of challenge, but not Ai.

Sousuke definitely liked that about him.

“I think that you are just happy to finally have some work to do for once, boy.” Sousuke said. He wasn’t complaining though, he didn’t want to admit how nice the boy’s soft, tiny hands felt as they wandered his chest. 

“I’m a year younger than you, Sousuke. Don’t call me ‘boy’ as if I’m some child.”

“Really?” Sousuke said with a smirk.

“Yeah.” Ai said grinning back. “I'm as rugged as one hundred gladiators!” He said, flexing dramatically.

“Cuter than one hundred kittens seems the more accurate description.” Sousuke said.

“Aww, you think I’m cute? How kind!” Ai said, a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

“I didn’t think it was that much of a secret.” Sousuke said, trying to play it cool.

“Well…” Ai said as he finished treating Sousuke’s cut. “You’re not too bad to look at yourself, Champion.” He added, looking away. There was a beat of silence between the two of them, neither one knowing what to say next. Sousuke opted to change the subject.

“Where’d you get that?” He asked, gesturing to the string of multicolored beads around Ai’s wrist.”

“It was a gift from my mother. She made it for me before we were...separated.” Ai said, casting his eyes down.

“I am sorry.” Sousuke said. “I did not mean to-”

“It’s fine.” Ai said cutting him off. “I’m happy to have something to remember her by, at least.”

“I am glad the masters have allowed you to keep it.” Sousuke said.

“I suppose they saw no harm in letting me keep such a useless trinket.” Ai said with a shrug.

“If it brings you happiness, it is far from useless.” Sousuke said matter of factly. A gentle smile crossed Ai’s face that made Sousuke’s heart warm.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right.” He said. The door opened, they both turned as their master walked in.

“We’ll be leaving here shortly, are you prepared to leave?” He asked, and Ai nodded.

“I’ve cleaned the cut, and bandaged it. I’ll keep an eye on it, but it should be fine.” He said.

“Good!” Master exclaimed. “I wouldn’t want my champion to in poor health.”

“It will take more than a tiny cut to take me down, my master.” Sousuke said, and master smiled.

“With our company all celebrating victories today, I’d say you men deserve a reward. I’ve arranged for a feast for you all tonight. Eat and drink your fill, you’ve earned it.”

~~~

Sousuke sat in the middle of the festivities. The mess hall was packed, most of the other gladiators were in the room, as well as a good number of the house slaves, who stood on the sides waiting to remove and replenish food and drink when needed. Master had even paid for...special entertainment for the men, and those who had drank and eaten their fill had briefly retired to their rooms to blow off some steam.

Sousuke himself was not interested in partaking in that part of the festivities. There was only one person on his mind in that regard, and he wasn’t sure if Ai was truly interested. He’d said he found Sousuke attractive at the arena, but they had been picking on each other beforehand, and attraction did not necessarily mean interest.

He hadn’t seen Ai since the smaller man had disappeared with Rin on some “important business.” Whatever that meant, he didn’t want to know, what they did together was their business, not his.

Rin had never told him that he was even interested in Ai, but then again, he never told Rin of his affection either. He wasn't surprised, either. Ai had taken an immediate shine to Rin when Sousuke introduced them, and they got on well enough. He couldn't even blame Rin for seeing something in Aiichirou the same way he did, but jealousy coiled in his stomach nonetheless.

After awhile, he decided to go back to his room for the night, rather than stew in his newborn jealousy over his two best friends. He could hear the lewd sounds coming from many of his fellow gladiators rooms celebrating a tournament well won, only serving to rub his own loneliness in his face more. 

He entered his room and began to undo the corded leather straps around his arms, and sliding out of his sandals to get comfortable. Just as he found himself ready to lie down, there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” He called. The door opened, and Ai walked in, a bottle of wine and two glasses in his hands. Why was he here?

“I thought I’d find you here.” Ai said, 

“You were correct. You found me.” Sousuke said, sitting up on the edge of his bed. Ai took a seat next to him. “What did you need?”

“Well…” Ai said. “I was hoping the great champion of the Iwatobi Arena might be interested in having a drink with me.” He added, uncorking the bottle of wine, and handing a glass over to Sousuke.

“Well, I suppose since you have already gone to the trouble of uncorking it, I must.” Sousuke said.

“Excellent!” Ai said, pouring some of the dark liquid into each of their glasses, the heady scent of it filling the room.

“You sure you can handle it, kid?” Sousuke said with a smirk. “This is not some honeyed wine you’re probably used to.” he added.

“I think I can take it.” Ai sai, shooting Sousuke a defiant look. “But I can take my drink and share it with someone else if you’re just gonna tease me.” He added cheekily.

“No, stay. Please.” Sousuke said. Ai’s cheeks pinked, and Sousuke wanted to see them even more so.

“Well since you asked so nicely....” He said trailing off, and Sousuke lifted his glass.

“Cheers.” He said, and Ai knocked his own glass against Sousuke’s.

“Cheers.” Both of them knocked back their drinks, Sousuke finished his drink with a satisfied gasp, placing the emptied glass on his bedside table.

“I win.” He said, a smug look on his face.

“I was unaware it was a competition.” He said, handing his cup over as well. He still had a bit of foam from the drink over his lip.

“You missed some.” Sousuke said quietly, reaching over and tilting Ai’s chin up so he could wipe it off, the drink making him a little more bold. Ai froze as soon as he felt Sousuke’s hand on his face, his cheeks even redder now. It was now or never.

Slowly, Sousuke leaned in, tilting Ai’s chin up even higher, and placing a rather chaste kiss on the boy’s lips, their eyes sinking shut. It was silent for a moment after they parted.

“I’m sorry, I should not h-” Sousuke said, pulling away reluctantly, but Ai pulled him back before he could. Their lips crashed together again. Their first kiss had been chaste and tentative, an act born of things unsaid.. Their second kiss was heated, everything unsaid between them finally boiling over into a single gesture. They broke apart again, breathing heavily.

“Gods...” Ai gasped, his eyes lidded. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

“You have?” Sousuke asked. “But what about Rin?” Were they not together now?. Had they not left the party earlier for that reason. Ai pulled back, looking confused.

“What about Rin?” He asked.

“I thought you two were, you know...together?” Sousuke asked. Ai looked at him for a moment, confused, before he burst into laughter.

“Oh gods, no! Rin is very kind, and he’s nice looking, but he and I just friends.” Ai said after he stopped laughing. “We are most certainly not together!”

“But you two went off together earlier...I just thought…” Sousuke started.

“What, that he and I were going off to fuck?” Ai said, an amused expression on his face. It always caught Sousuke off guard when he swore. “He asked me to help him talk to that new red headed house slave, though in a way he helped me too. I suppose.” Ai said with a shrug.

“How is that?” Sousuke asked.

“Seeing him confess his feelings like that inspired me to do the same.” Ai said, and Sousuke grinned.

“I will be sure to thank him, then.” He said. There was another pause between them.

“So, now that we’ve cleared everything up...Where does that leave the two of us.” Ai asked, though he was pretty sure of the answer.

“Lovers.” Sousuke said, taking Ai’s hand in his own. “If you would have me, that is.”

“I would have no other.” Ai said, leaning in for another kiss, letting out a surprised yelp as Sousuke pulled him closer, into his lap, admiring the feel of the smaller man’s softer skin against his own. His hands wandered across Ai’s back, anchoring one on his hips, the other pulling him down to claim him in a kiss as Ai ground down into him.

“And to think I believed you pure and innocent.” Sousuke said, his voice a quiet rumble. Ai thrust his hips forward again.

“Maybe I should show you just how pure and innocent I am, champion.” He said playfully. Sousuke brought his hands to Ai’s hips, gripping tightly and pulling him down against him.

“I believe told you a long time ago…” He said, thrusting up against him, the friction and sudden display of dominance making him moan. “Call me Sousuke.”

“P-please.” Ai whimpered, but Sousuke pulled away, a teasing grin on his face.

“Please what, Ai?” He asked.

“More. Please, Sousuke, more!” Ai cried, trying his best to get more friction between them.

“Good boy.” Sousuke growled deep and low into Ai’s ear, laying back on the bed, and pulling Ai on top of him so the man was seated just below his waist.. His hands slid up to Ai’s waistcloth, looking up at him, wordlessly asking permission and receiving a nod in response. He untied it with ease, the garment sliding off before getting thrown to the floor, naked except for his bracelet. Ai could feel Sousuke hard against him, the larger man’s cock straining against the fabric of the leather briefs he often wore during training.

“You too.” Ai moaned. “I want to feel you.”

“As you wish.” Sousuke said, those small, soft hands fiddling with the waistline of his briefs. Ai yanked them down unceremoniously, and Sousuke let out a small grunt as his cock sprung free, hard against his belly. He kicked his briefs off to the side as Ai settled down, his own arousal flush against Sousuke’s.

“So big…” Ai gasped before he could stop himself. Sousuke chuckled.

“Is that a problem, Aiichirou?” He asked, flashing that same confident smirk he always wore around the grounds. A grin worked it’s way across Ai’s face

“No, it’s not a problem at all, Sou.” He said, shaking his head before thrusting down against Sousuke, the added friction between them drawing a gasp out of them both. Sousuke brought his hands down Ai’s back to rest on his soft, round ass and gave it a squeeze. He pulled Ai forcefully down against him, simultaneously thrusting up against him, working a moan out of him and earning a good amount of pre.

They began to work into a smooth rhythm in no time, each doing their best to make the other feel good. Ai was very vocal with his pleasure, more so than Sousuke dared dream. Every thrust between them left Ai keening for more. After a few minutes, though, Sousuke decided to switch it up.

Without warning he rolled, flipping them so that Ai was under him, and completely at his mercy, though aside from a brief moment of shock, it didn’t seem like Ai minded that fact at all. Ai wrapped his arms tightly around Sousuke, pulling him down into a heated kiss as the thrusting continued. 

Sousuke broke off, peppering Ai’s neck with kisses, before biting down at the juncture making Ai moan loudly. They began to lose their rhythm, their thrusts becoming syncopated as they went

“S-Sousuke...Fuck, I’m close.” Ai moaned out. Sousuke reached down between them and took both their cocks in his hand.

“Come for me, Ai.” He growled, jerking the both of them off. A few thrusts later, Ai came hard, spilling himself all over Sousuke’s hands and his own stomach with a loud cry of Sousuke’s name, and Sousuke came moments after, the sight of Ai losing himself below him sending him over the edge as well.

Sousuke took care not to collapse on top of Ai, laying beside him instead, and pulling him to rest on his stomach. Ai leaned in and gave him a light kiss, before nuzzling his head to rest in the crook of Sousuke’s neck.

“That was great.” Ai sighed happily.

“It was.” Sousuke agreed, planting a kiss on the top of Ai’s head, his usually well kept hair disheveled after what they’d just done. Sousuke would have been happy to stay there like that forever, Ai in his arms, nothing but the light sounds of their breathing filling the room. But every with every slight movement, the mess they’d made between them became harder and harder to ignore.

“We should get cleaned up.” Sousuke said, quietly. “Unless you want to be stuck to me.

“That doesn’t sound too bad…” Ai said with a chuckle. “But you’re right.” Sousuke disappeared into his bathing chambers for a moment, returning with a damp cloth a few moments later. Once they were clean, he discarded the rag and nestled in close to Ai, wrapping his arms around his smaller lover.

“I’ve dreamt of this for so long.” Ai whispered, burrowing his head into the crook of Sousuke’s neck.

“Does it live up to your expectations?” Sousuke asked.

“It doesn’t just live up to them.” Ai said with a yawn. “It far exceeds them. I feel I could stay here forever.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Sousuke said. 

“Goodnight, Sousuke.” Ai said quietly.

“Goodnight, my Ai.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at mediumprinceaiichirou.tumblr.com to kick my ass and make me write things.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
